


良夜月明（17-18）

by jxylsaltedfish



Category: slash - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SL - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxylsaltedfish/pseuds/jxylsaltedfish
Summary: NC-17





	良夜月明（17-18）

（17）

沙瑞金心情甚好，跟李达康并排坐在考斯特的中后部，悄悄把玩着李达康手，李达康只是浅笑，任由沙瑞金的小动作。李达康的手指修长而骨节分明，中指第一关节侧面略有薄茧，就是这双手日日夜夜写下了一份份城市建设的华章。赵立春真是有福，能有过这样一位大秘，不知李达康当日在赵立春面前，究竟是什么情状。  
李达康笑起来真是好看，可惜眼前的人素来少有喜色，多半还是应承的客套。四目相对，沙瑞金觉得整个人都环绕在柔柔的暖阳中，正是阳春已近啊。  
到了大风厂门前，李达康又恢复了沉静中略带谦和的面容，错开半步跟在沙瑞金身后。随后，接陈老的车到了，沙瑞金亲自上前，扶过陈老，两人皱眉看着工厂大门上的封条，还有旁边工人进出的小窗。大致向工会主席郑西坡了解了一下情况，又是孙连城懒政！回想起在办公室王大路跟自己提过一句，被自己气愤中直接忽略过去了，真是知道孙连城懒，但也想不到不作为到了这个地步！真是可恨，要不是考虑到整个汉东的形势，真的想立刻让他滚。李达康低头思索着，陈老脸色也很差。  
沙瑞金站在台阶上，回身正对上站在阶下的李达康，“这孙连城还有一点责任心吗？他不想升就无所谓了？那他还是不是共产党的干部？我看，该让他走人了。”沙瑞金头一次用这么严厉的语气，也没想到竟会是对着李达康的。李达康点了点头，自己还真是失职啊，防微杜渐上做的还真是差，从李为民到丁义珍，到意想不到的孙连城，这个教训可以说是很深刻了。  
“各级政府不是养猪场，不能养这些只会糟蹋老百姓粮食的懒猪。”沙瑞金面向工人，用了如此接地气的话，郑西坡一干人听的都是只点头。“达康书记，你得负起责任来，马上落实！”“我回去之后马上召开常委会，抓住孙连城这个反面教材，严肃处理一批不作为的干部。”当着人民群众，李达康立刻下了保证。  
沙瑞金缓缓说道，“请法院的同志来把封条打开，劳动者有劳动的权利，在光明区政府解决工人们的工作场地之前，工厂不能拆，要让工人们光明正大的从事生产劳动。咱们社会主义中国，劳动者是有尊严的。”一时间大快人心，掌声四起，沙瑞金马上得到了全体工人的拥戴，陈老感动的拍了拍沙瑞金的肩头。李达康略皱了一下眉，对沙瑞金的行事方式还是有些不敢苟同，就这样在群众面前行政干预司法？碍于场面，也就先按下不表了，默默跟在后面进了厂。找个机会还是要提醒一下，再者，这个孙连城真不是个东西，逼得人不得不尽快处理，只怕时局要更加艰难了。  
沙瑞金和工人们倒是挺谈得来，陈老在一旁看着也是其乐融融，李达康全程没有插话，偶尔看大家的反应附和一下，似乎没有一点存在感，对沙瑞金时不时飘过来的目光也完全没有看见一样。不过沙瑞金也没有预料到，和工人迅速打成一片之后，说道市场的时候，郑西坡有点不好意的顺着就开口了，“沙书记啊，您看你跟我们也熟了，有机会您就给我们帮忙呗。”  
眼看苗头不对，李达康立刻帮忙，“沙书记今天的忙还小啊？把厂房都给你们要回来了。”  
“对呀”，沙瑞金暗暗给李达康递了一个感激的眼神。  
“是是是”，郑西坡连忙摆手，“解决厂房是大事，不过我们也得有活干吧。沙书记啊，您看这，我就看见啊，咱们那个省委，那一大片宿舍区呢，得用多少保安呀。就我们这厂这······”郑西坡讪笑着比划。  
“你什么意思啊？”沙瑞金立刻挡住了话头，“是让我帮你推销这保安制服？”  
“哎呦呦”，郑西坡往回一缩连忙摆手，“哪敢让您给推销啊？”又挠了挠头，还是不好意思的笑道，“赶合适了，您给说一声就行了。”周围的工人们也都是殷切的目光。  
不想陈老也立即开口附和，“你就当，扶贫济困，献爱心呗。”十分热心的想要再帮一帮大风厂的老人们。  
“陈老，别跟着瞎起哄”，沙瑞金感到有些尴尬，还是保持着领导的沉稳，半是责怪的语气“您这不是为难我吗？”  
陈老却仍是刚刚的兴致，“怎么为难你了，你们单位的保安，不穿制服啊？”又开始讲起了大风厂制服的好来了，众人哄笑，郑西坡有些自豪的强调，“我们这是物美价廉，物美价廉。”  
李达康思衬着要不要开口帮一下，却见沙瑞金那点尴尬已经没了踪影，胸有成竹的样子，便继续保持微笑装死了。谁叫你自己不讲规矩，当场报应不是？  
“我要是帮你们厂推销了，那其他厂也找我，我怎么办？”沙瑞金循循善诱，群众还是可以明理的，要有足够的耐心嘛，喜欢占小便宜的习惯可以理解。  
“哎，这倒也是啊”，陈老点了点头，“困难的不止我们一个单位。”  
沙瑞金接着说道，“如果我利用我现在的权力介入了市场，干扰了市场，往深了说这不也是一种腐败行为吗？”工人们听了都是一愣，沙瑞金的话还是很有力道的，直击普通人的心，大家都痛恨贪腐啊。  
李达康不得不说，此时对沙瑞金的好感又增加了不少。既然工人们已经开始反思了，那就不妨再推一把，说更通透些，“沙书记说的对呀，我们老百姓痛恨腐败。所以，大家是一定希望，沙瑞金书记，和腐败划清界限。”不愧是省委大院一支笔，沙瑞金暗自点头，这写文章和说话的水平上，恐怕还真是少有人能望其项背。  
郑西坡如醍醐灌顶，当即批评了自我没有跳出人情社会的旧传统，诚恳的撤回了刚刚的请求。陈老也不好意思的调侃着收回了，转而开始夸郑西坡，推崇着郑西坡的诗。  
正好调解刚刚的气氛，“哎，郑主席”，沙瑞金很感兴趣，笑着看了看郑西坡，扭头又与李达康对视，“达康书记”，“哎”，“他的意思是说，咱们俩肯定不懂诗。”  
李达康的反应简洁高效，“大家，鼓掌！”带起了一片掌声，在众人期待的目光中，郑西坡激动地颤抖着，念起了自己当年作的《母亲的专列》。  
朴实无华的语言，内里的深情一点点透了出来，渐渐溢开。李达康也不禁入了神，内里的悲凉、哀恸，这，是母亲的灵车啊。沙瑞金也沉浸在郑西坡感染的情绪中，郑西坡朗诵完，仿佛时间都凝滞了，等到郑西坡鞠着躬坐下，众人才反应过来，热烈的掌声久久不停。郑西坡含着泪解释了自己的诗，沙瑞金有些惊讶的皱了眉，却看见了李达康早已了然的神情。术业有专攻术业有专攻，沙瑞金催眠式的自我安抚着不知怎么生出的挫败感，脑海中很不正经的蹦出了易学习妻子的话，“有个厉害媳妇儿——”。  
“你家还是我家？”送陈老上车后，李达康直接问道。如此的直白，沙瑞金也有些惊讶，不免心里开始打鼓，不会是另一个结果吧？打算给点甜头再正式拒绝？还是——  
“沙书记？”李达康看着神色复杂的沙瑞金，有些不解，明明一直在急的是沙瑞金啊，自己都想通了，他反倒开始犹豫了？“啊，我家，我家”，沙瑞金一瞬间笑了起来，还是在自己家比较有主动权，况且上次在李达康家不是有什么不太好的经历嘛，“上车，上车。”

（18）  
有破车预警👀

——————————————————

一人一杯白开水，拉上窗帘，只留了一盏灯，两人对坐。沙瑞金难得一时不知道如何开口了，“达康，你？”

“我们好好谈谈吧”，李达康喝了一口水。

沙瑞金跟着也拿起杯子灌了一口，“嗯，谈谈。”

“沙书记没什么想说的？”李达康好笑地看着沙瑞金。

平生第一次被这样的目光审视，沙瑞金有些气恼，“我之前说过，现在再说一遍，我喜欢你达康同志，各种意义上的喜欢。我······”

“怎么不问我喜不喜欢你？”李达康笑了。

沙瑞金愣了一下，似乎舌头也僵硬了，“达康，你，喜欢，我，吗？”却没有听到想象中的两个字，或者是，无情的三个字。

“沙瑞金啊，你知道没确定关系就做了叫什么吗？”李达康笑得狡黠，起身侧坐在了沙瑞金身边，“情人。”

“那我们现在呢？”沙瑞金揽过近在咫尺的细*腰，隔着薄薄的布料，轻轻嗅着细嫩的皮肤。

“我不知道。”

“看来你想过？”

“是。”

“我记得达康书记原则性很强？”沙瑞金在耳后轻轻吹着气，“第一次就和我做了露水情人？”

“那是你，沙瑞金啊。”李达康轻阖双目，感受着沙瑞金每一寸皮肤的温度，互相引导着彼此的气息，终于流连在唇齿间。两人都极尽温柔，互相感受着口腔的温软，最终拖出一条粘腻的银丝，李达康抽了张纸，抬手轻轻替沙瑞金擦了擦嘴角。

“我是不是该问问，你又喜欢我哪点啊？”沙瑞金一边兴奋的上*下*其*手，一边搜刮着前日的回忆。

“你——这个时候谈‘革命友谊’，你会不会跟我吵架？”李达康想起了以往不自觉的谈工作的时候，欧阳菁的表情。

“不会”，沙瑞金认真的吻起了李达康的耳*垂，“我喜欢的是完完整整的你。”。

“那还是”，李达康一边的耳*垂已经泛红，不满的一手抓上沙瑞金的胸肌，“你胸大！”  
一人一杯白开水，拉上窗帘，只留了一盏灯，两人对坐。沙瑞金难得一时不知道如何开口了，“达康，你？”  
“我们好好谈谈吧”，李达康喝了一口水。  
沙瑞金跟着也拿起杯子灌了一口，“嗯，谈谈。”  
“沙书记没什么想说的？”李达康好笑地看着沙瑞金。  
平生第一次被这样的目光审视，沙瑞金有些气恼，“我之前说过，现在再说一遍，我喜欢你达康同志，各种意义上的喜欢。我······”  
“怎么不问我喜不喜欢你？”李达康笑了。  
沙瑞金愣了一下，似乎舌头也僵硬了，“达康，你，喜欢，我，吗？”却没有听到想象中的两个字，或者是，无情的三个字。  
“沙瑞金啊，你知道没确定关系就做了叫什么吗？”李达康笑得狡黠，起身侧坐在了沙瑞金身边，“情人。”  
“那我们现在呢？”沙瑞金揽过近在咫尺的细腰，隔着薄薄的布料，轻轻嗅着细嫩的皮肤。  
“我不知道。”  
“看来你想过？”  
“是。”  
“我记得达康书记原则性很强？”沙瑞金在耳后轻轻吹着气，“第一次就和我做了露水情人？”  
“那是你，沙瑞金啊。”李达康轻阖双目，感受着沙瑞金每一寸皮肤的温度，互相引导着彼此的气息，终于流连在唇齿间。两人都极尽温柔，互相感受着口腔的温软，最终拖出一条粘腻的银丝，李达康抽了张纸，抬手轻轻替沙瑞金擦了擦嘴角。  
“我是不是该问问，你又喜欢我哪点啊？”沙瑞金一边兴奋的上下其手，一边搜刮着前日的回忆。  
“你——这个时候谈‘革命友谊’，你会不会跟我吵架？”李达康想起了以往不自觉的谈工作的时候，欧阳菁的表情。  
“不会”，沙瑞金认真的吻起了李达康的耳垂，“我喜欢的是完完整整的你。”。  
“那还是”，李达康一边的耳垂已经泛红，不满的一手抓上沙瑞金的胸肌，“你胸大！”  
“什么？!”沙瑞金第一次开始怀疑自己的听力，但是李达康的手摸的位置让人放弃了去医院检查的打算。  
“果然挺软”，李达康摩挲一通，品评道。  
沙瑞金决定好好欣赏一下李达康到底会有什么动作，便任由李达康动手。修长的手指解开了衬衫的扣子，有些凉的指尖在胸口滑过，心头生出痒痒的感觉。  
“安全套和润滑剂在哪？”  
“呃，还没买。”  
“你又没？！”李达康瞪了沙瑞金一眼。  
沙瑞金也委屈啊，我也没想到这么快就——成了呀！可是箭在弦上，难道憋回去吗？那可又要等到猴年马月了，“我帮你洗，保证不会有问题的，我以党性的名义——。”  
“下不为例”，李达康凑到了沙瑞金耳畔呢喃，“不过，为什么不是我帮你洗？”  
“嗯？”沙瑞金觉得这很有趣，李达康是想，上了自己？啧啧，这小身板。“你会吗？”  
“上次你不是示范了吗，看你技术也不咋样。”李达康按下了沙瑞金的皮带扣。  
反正，虽然自己年纪不小了，但反擒拿什么的，搞定一个李达康不还是松松的，就看看他能有什么动作。沙瑞金挑衅的看着李达康，自己也动手配合着脱衣服，三下两下就把自己扒了个精光，露出一身匀称的肌肉，“我技术不怎么样？”  
李达康回忆了一下上次沙瑞金的动作，扒了扒记忆深处和欧阳菁——  
伸手搓了两下沙瑞金的乳头，俯身含住，吮舔着，由轻到重，一手的中指指腹贴在另一侧轻轻的划着圈。另一只手向下身探去，稍稍抚慰了两下沙瑞金半勃的前端，修剪平整的指甲一遍遍划过两侧。沙瑞金的呼吸开始变得急促，见状李达康向上啃在了沙瑞金滚动的喉结上，一手也探到了身下，修长的手指上下摩擦这挺立的前端。  
“嗯~啊”，沙瑞金抑制不住的泄露出了喉咙深处磁性的喘息，前端已经渗出了一点透明的液体，面色潮红。李达康却突然起了身，似乎在欣赏着这样的沙瑞金，“怪不得说男人叫起床来就没有女人的事了，还真是动听。”李达康的呼吸也变得有些紊乱，一手继续抚弄着囊袋，趁着沙瑞金还在喘息，开始计划下一步，“用什么润滑呢，你这儿有甘油吗？”  
“谁会买你那种甘油用？凡士林倒是有一盒，在那边的柜子上。”沙瑞金的喘息越来越重了，手悄悄扶在身后，等着时机。“凡士林？”李达康想了想，摇了摇头，“不好洗，不行，没有水溶性的吗？”  
认真的思索让手上的动作也变慢了，沙瑞金猛地一发力，撑起了身体，有力的手拉过李达康的手腕，另一手揽过腰，将人打横抱起后，牢牢压在身下的地毯上。“不如我来教教你正确姿势。”沙瑞金笑得有点阴森，李达康打了个寒颤，挣扎着想动一动手脚，却都被牢牢压制住。  
“这里是吧？”沙瑞金的牙尖轻轻辗上了已经熟悉过的乳尖，一手搓揉着另一边，另一手在李达康的下体报复似的刮擦着最前端。剧烈的刺激让李达康全身都要弓了起来，手指紧抠着身下的地毯，“别碰那里！啊啊啊！太刺激了！”李达康的声音明显已经变了调。  
“不然怎么听听到底谁叫床呢？”沙瑞金在李达康颈侧缓缓呼气，在晦暗的灯光下看着人脸红到脖子根，“猜猜，我的达康书记会不会娇喘呢？试试我技术到底怎么样？”  
“嗯，去，去床上。”李达康的手轻轻推着沙瑞金。  
“好”，沙瑞金再次把人拦腰抱起，起身上楼。“放我下来，我自己走”，李达康踢了两下腿，又怕摔下去双臂紧紧环着沙瑞金。“别闹，当心摔着了”，沙瑞金轻轻吻了一下李达康的嘴角，加速上楼，留下一串橐橐的脚步声，李达康的心也在跟着砰砰的跳。  
“要开灯吗？”沙瑞金抱着李达康停在了门口。  
“不要”，李达康坚定地摇头。  
月光透过薄薄的纱帘，在飘窗前洒下一片朦胧，就连沙瑞金也感到别有一番意趣。将李达康轻轻放在飘台上，身下冰凉的触感让李达康不住颤抖了一下。本就洁白的肤色，衬在月色下，真是冰肌玉骨。  
沙瑞金扯了床被子放在李达康身边，“凉可以铺着。”随后便在光裸的脊背落下一串热烈的吻，空气也是微凉，宽大的手掌揉捏着圆润的两瓣。被包裹在火热的手掌中，的触感让人欲罢不能，李达康胸前的两点在冰冷台面上蹭着，激起怪异的感觉，火热而又冰冷，手指攥着被单，压抑着喘息。  
轻轻扒开臀缝，在隐秘的入口四周深深浅浅的按压着，“别担心”，又安抚的牵过李达康的一只手，细细舔着冰凉的指尖，描绘着它们的纹理。看着李达康放松的差不多了，沙瑞金牵着刚刚舔的湿润的李达康手指，试着向里戳刺。已经开发过一次的小穴还是异常的紧致，李达康感受到了自己肠壁从各个方位都紧紧包裹着自己的手指，括约肌不由自主的收缩着，肠壁很是干涩，每一点摩擦都有些火辣辣的疼。“唔”，李达康光是想到自己的手指在自己身后开拓就已经开始全身发烫。  
沙瑞金引导着李达康的手指缓缓开拓着，终于没入了两个指节，将其余手指攥在手心，另一手撬开了李达康的唇齿，模仿着抽插的动作在李达康口中肆虐，也不忘持续在身后加火。满意的听见了李达康压抑不住的呻吟。终于三只手指都完全濡湿，就着李达康的手指和括约肌间刚刚出来的一点小小缝隙，向内里挤进，“疼吗？”  
“唔，没，事。继——续。”李达康低沉的嗓音变得有些喑哑，入耳便让人热血下涌。仔细观察着李达康的反应，沙瑞金还是放缓了动作，默念社会主义核心价值观平息一下自己快要按捺不住的欲念。终于，第三根手指也完全没入，在紧致的甬道里，沙瑞金的两只手指蜷起，刮蹭着李达康的那一根手指，突然的动作，强烈的刺激着肠壁，“啊！慢，慢点。”李达康的手也挣扎着想要退出，被沙瑞金牢牢制住细细的手腕不得挣脱。  
“别怕，一会儿就好了。”沙瑞金的声音也已经掩饰不住的喑哑，看着李达康已经能够完全容纳三根手指，括约肌又开始有些松动了的时候，开始攥着李达康的手指一起浅浅的抽插。探索到记忆中的一块儿，每次都稍稍加些力的碾压，李达康的身前早已有了抬头的趋势，现在已经逐步挺立。  
李达康渐渐适应了身后的动作，快感被唤起时，也不再尝试躲闪。沙瑞金抽出了手，已经合不上的穴口一下一下的收缩着，李达康感到身后骤然的空虚，却半晌不见沙瑞金动作，“你怎么——”红着脸回头，却看见沙瑞金整好以暇的靠在窗边看着自己，“我怎么？说呀？”  
“你······接着做呀！”李达康气恼的瞪着沙瑞金。“我记得你刚刚是要，做了我？”沙瑞金笑着掐了一下李达康柔嫩的大腿内侧。“你，你忍得不累吗？”李达康气结，还是只说出了这么一句。见沙瑞金还是没动作，挣扎了一下之后，迅速起身，移到了沙瑞金面前，扶着沙瑞金厚实的肩，估摸了一下大概的位置，缓缓放下身体。先是已经渗出了前液，微湿的头部，不太费力的就吞了进去，进到一小半就开始感到艰涩，每一点轻微的动，肠壁都被摩擦的像火燎过一般。  
两手都手用力扶在肩上，身下的痛感越来越强烈，才进到一半，李达康就出了一身冷汗，眼角也有些潮湿。沙瑞金本也不忍，只是想看看李达康能做到哪个程度，见李达康要撑不住了，赶紧搂住了已经软下去的腰，吻了吻眼角后放人侧躺下。“坐着会比较深，怕你受不了。”沙瑞金解释道，又抚弄了一番冷落许久的胸前，在腰侧留下了点点青紫，才继续在括约肌四周按压着，等着李达康放松。  
终于整根没入，李达康的内壁很紧，包裹的沙瑞金稍微有些疼，却异常舒适，尝试着缓缓抽插，“疼就说。”“嗯，有点疼。”“那我？”“别停！”李达康话音刚落，就被沙瑞金顶的惊喘了一声，明显的感觉到了身下的硬物又涨大了一圈。沙瑞金紊乱的气息喷在耳后，“果然还是你的娇喘好听一些，达康书记。”  
李达康刚要出口的反驳马上又被顶成了一串惊叫，“我技术差吗，达康？”沙瑞金的声音很是挑逗。“唔”，所有即将出口的话语，都变成了断断续续的呻吟，从尾椎开始的麻酥感直袭大脑，再也无法组织语言，潮水般的快感渐渐盖过了疼痛，将人完全淹没在其中。身前持续有液体汩汩流出，不同于以往体验过的高潮的快感，似乎永无停歇。  
沙瑞金每一次都頂向了更深处，似乎要把人干到再也合不拢腿，却又温柔的抚着沁出薄汗的脊梁。身下的动作越来越快，终于随着一声满足的喟叹，沙瑞金把体液留在了甬道内所能及的最深处。  
喘息了两分钟，沙瑞金缓缓退出，吻去了李达康脸上不知何时留下的两行清泪。随后，抱起李达康去了浴室。精液从身后一点点滴下，在地板上留下了一串痕迹，李达康有些脱力，只是软软的靠在沙瑞金胸前。  
试好了水温，沙瑞金抱着人一起进了浴缸，轻手轻脚的细细替李达康清理着。看着已经完全被撑开了的穴口，还在一点点吐着白浊，沙瑞金感到又一阵气血翻腾，释放过一次的茎体又抵在了李达康的大腿内侧。“你！”李达康感受到了沙瑞金再次燃起的情欲，“你真的没有虚报年龄？”  
本来还在犹豫的沙瑞金听到这句，立刻抵在了穴口，“你看呢？”就着刚刚的精液不太费力的再次挺了进去。李达康无奈的揉了揉腰，“今天最后一次”，配合的搂住了沙瑞金的肩。  
终于，沙瑞金抱着李达康从浴室出来了，小心翼翼的把人放在了床上，又取了一床被子来，轻轻覆上，稍微收拾了一下，也躺在了另一边。李达康的呼吸均匀而平静，已经沉沉睡去，看着李达康的睡颜，沙瑞金觉得没来由的宁馨，一种从未有过的安宁。轻轻揽着李达康的腰，沙瑞金也渐渐睡去。  
夜半，沙瑞金突然醒了，摸了摸身边，没有温度的凹陷，惊得立刻坐了起来。却见李达康坐斜倚在窗边，皎洁的月光透过帘布间的缝隙投在了面容上，李达康轻阖着眼睑，似乎在感受着这如水的月色。“瑞金，你也醒了？”李达康感受到了渐渐贴近的气息，浅笑着望向沙瑞金，“夜色太好。”  
“月光很美”，咽下了后一句：你也是。沙瑞金凑到了李达康身边，李达康主动搂过沙瑞金，留下又一个缠绵的吻。  
是啊，如此良夜。  
夜半，沙瑞金突然醒了，摸了摸身边，没有温度的凹陷，惊得立刻坐了起来。却见李达康坐斜倚在窗边，皎洁的月光透过帘布间的缝隙投在了面容上，李达康轻阖着眼睑，似乎在感受着这如水的月色。“瑞金，你也醒了？”李达康感受到了渐渐贴近的气息，浅笑着望向沙瑞金，“夜色太好。”

“月光很美”，咽下了后一句：你也是。沙瑞金凑到了李达康身边，李达康主动搂过沙瑞金，留下又一个缠*绵的吻。

是啊，如此良夜。


End file.
